The Night Before Valentine's
by Jadinne
Summary: It's a Matt & Amy Valentine's story...it's hideously cheesy but what the hell? Please review anyway...


**The Night Before Valentine's**   
**Author's Note: I decided to write a short story on Matt and Lita about Valentine's. It's not that good because I only made it up as I went along. But let me know what you think.**  


*******************  


Amy roamed the halls of the Staples Center with her duffel bag in hand, trying to find the parking lot. She looked down at her watch and realized she was late. Again. She found a bystander looking down on the floor and approached him, "Excuse me, I'm lost. Uh, where's the parking lot again?"  
  
The bystander chuckled, "Uh, yeah, it's just down that way." He looked up and found Amy nodding, "Aren't you Lita?"  
  
"Yeah. Um, thanks...I'm in a hurry." She started to walk faster towards the exit until she bumped into Trish Stratus. "Ugh, hey."  
  
"Don't give me that attitude." Trish said with a smile, she hugged Amy and then let go, "You're not the only one called into Mr. McMahon's office and had to stay in there for 2 hours, you know."  
  
Amy laughed, "That's nice to hear! So what'd he want from you?"  
  
"The usual. Flaunt this, flaunt that...you know, the things Trish do best." The blonde zipped up her jacket, "How about you?"  
  
"He was just talking to me about No Way Out and if I wanted to be in a match for it." Amy glanced down at her watch again, "It's a pretty long story. Look, Trish, I'd really love to stay and chat but I'm really late."  
  
"Actually, me too," Trish pulled up her jacket sleeve, "Oh shoot, it's already 6? I'll see Monday, Amy." The two started to walk away when Trish called out, "I know it's early but....Happy Valentine's Day!"  


***************  


"Oh for crying out loud!" Amy banged her fist on her steering wheel, "Start you piece of nothing!" She turned on the ignition again and all the engine did was sputter. "Ok, Amy....deep breaths...calm down...la la la..." She said to herself. She leaned back in her seat and scanned the parking lot. "Don't worry...."  
  
She started the engine again and it still didn't work. "Crap!" She stepped out of her car kicked the front wheel, "I am cursed!" She shouted into the air. She grabbed her cell phone from her jacket and quickly dialed, "Please answer....come on......" After 3 minutes, she turned off the cell phone and placed it back in her jacket. Just as she was about to get back in her car, another one pulled up next to her.  
  
"Are we always gonna be bumping into eachother like this, Ms. Dumas?" It was Trish's voice. Amy turned around and found her in her car, "Hey, Trish."  
  
"Come on, I'll give you a ride to your hotel." Trish offered. Amy hesitated for a while but grabbed her bag in the car and her keys, securing her vehicle. "I guess I'll come back for this tomorrow." She stepped into the car and Trish peeled out of the parking lot.  


******************  


"Downtown LA........SUCKS!" Trish shouted outside her car. She looked at Amy, who had the most disappointed look on her face, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm late for this dinner reservation with Matt at this surprise restaurant. The dinner's at 8 and it's already 7!" Amy said. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, "First, I get lost finding my way to the parking lot and I've been at the Staples Center before. Then, my car won't start. Now, we're stuck in traffic....in Los Angeles!"  
  
"Dinner? For what?"  
  
"Valentine's."  
  
"It's tomorrow, isn't it?"  
  
Amy nodded, "Yeah, but we're having the dinner tonight because tomorrow he and Jeff are booked the whole day for a signing."  
  
"That sucks," Trish looked out onto the street, "Well, the hotel's not that far from here, you'll make it." She honked her car horn impatiently as Amy exhaled loudly.  


****************  


"Jeff! Where is she?!" Matt hollered to his brother from the balcony, who was lying down on his bed with a magazine open.  
  
"Don't ask me...I'm not your girlfriend. You worry too much. She'll be here....god!" Jeff flipped through the pages and glanced at the clock, "Besides, it's only 7:15. Your dinner's not 'til 8."  
  
Matt walked inside, "You're right. Ok, Matt...calm down...." He told himself. He looked at his brother, "I thought you were out partying with Adam and Jason...what happened?"  
  
"Traffic happened. In order to get to the club, we had to meet this guy in Downtown, but that changed. Maybe that's why she's late."  
  
Matt groaned, "Traffic?! You know, that word can really make my day the worst..."  
  
"Matt," Jeff called out, he picked up a cell phone from nearly under the bed, "This thing is blinking." He threw it towards Matt, "Maybe she called you."  
  
Matt quickly checked the phone, indicating that he missed 9 phone calls. Quickly scanning through it, by the time he got to the 7th call, the phone died down. "Oh man! Where's the recharger? Hurry...Jeff...hurry!" The two quickly searched the room for the cell phone charger. After 10 minutes, they found it. "Aha!" Matt plugged it in and started recharging his phone.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that recharging so fast. After being under that bed for god knows how long, it'll take at least an hour or 2."  
  
"You know, you are just the bearer of bad news, aren't you?"  
  
Jeff shrugged, "I'd let you use my phone....but I don't have one remember?"   


*************  


Amy and Trish looked at the clock in the car. It was 7:45...and they had only moved barely half a mile. "Sorry...maybe you guys can have dinner some other time."  
  
Amy sighed, "Yeah, I know. But this was for Valentine's Day, you know?" She slumped down in her seat, taking off her seatbelt. "I don't feel so good all of a sudden."  
  
"Aww," Trish started, "Someone's really in love...." Amy shot her a look and she laughed, "What? You are!"  
  
"I am not in love....I'm just mad."  
  
"No one worries about missing dinner like this unless they're really in love..." Trish started to hum a wedding song when Amy socked her in the arm, "Ow! Don't hit me 'cause I'm right!"  
  
"I....AM NOT....in love." Amy rolled her eyes, "Trish, we're moving..."  


*************  


"Ugh!!!!!! We missed it!"  
  
Jeff grabbed his brother's shoulders, "Matt! It's 8:02...they will not cancel your reservations being late for 2 minutes."  
  
"Yeah, but they will after an hour." Matt groaned again and laid down on the bed, "Maybe I can get the lobby to contact Amy."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I should, huh?"  
  
"Go ahead....lover boy."  
  
"Shut up." Matt started to get up.   
  
"Someone's in....looooo-uuuhve...." Jeff started to sing. Matt threw a pillow at him, "I'm NOT in love."  
  
"Sure, you tell yourself that." He watched as Matt started to leave the room and heard him running towards the elevator.  


*******************  


"Eeeew....cell phone's running out of battery." Amy said after turning off the annoying beeping coming from her phone, "Do you have a recharger cord? I left mine in my car."  
  
Trish shook her head, "Nope. I just have my pager with me right now." She looked down at her watch, "8:28....."  
  
"Stop it, Trish. You're not helping..."  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to get you there aren't I?"  


***************  


"I'm sorry, Mr. Hardy. We can't seem to contact her. We'll try again later."  
  
"Come on! Try again!"  
  
"Mr. Hardy, we will call you upstairs when we reach her, okay?"  
  
Matt looked out the hotel doors, "Fine...but call me the MILLIsecond you get a hold of her, alright?" The receptionist nodded as he started to walk away.  


***************  


"Can you believe this?!"  
  
Trish laughed, "What crap! After being stuck in traffic for 3 1/2 hours...."  
  
"God!" Amy looked down at her watched, "Oh well. It's almost 10...might as well give up. Thanks anyway, Trish." She put on her seatbelt again when she saw the speed gauge hit 80MPH. "Is this how you normally drive?"  
  
"Only when a friend's in love trying to catch a reservation with her beau."  
  
"Trish, the reservation was 2 hours ago."  
  
"So? Go to another restaurant...some are open 24 hours."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to have Valentine's dinner at Denny's...or maybe even 7 Eleven."  
  
Trish finally exited the freeway and on her way to the hotel. After about 30 minutes, they reached the front of the hotel and she dropped Amy off. "Thanks for the ride..." Amy gathered her stuff and Trish smiled, "You know Amy, he's really lucky to have someone like you."  
  
Amy blushed a little. "Ok, I know that sounded hideously corny but it's true!" Trish laughed. "See ya."   


***************  


Amy walked inside her hotel room and slammed the door shut. "This is the worst night of my life..." She flopped down onto her bed and thought about whether to go down the hall and talk to Matt. 'He's probably asleep.' She thought. She began to change her clothes into her pajamas when a knock came to her door. It took her 5 minutes to open it and when she did, only a bouquet of flowers were on the floor.  
  
"What the?" She picked it up and found an envelope, opening it hoping to find a card. But instead found a picture of her and Matt. She turned the picture over and it read 'Sorry we couldn't have dinner. Maybe next time. Happy V-Day. Love, Matt'. Amy shut the door and placed the flowers on a table. She picked up the phone and tried to contact Matt's room but it just kept ringing. She hung up and laid down on the bed. "Oh well....maybe next time...."  


****************  


Amy woke up to a bright room, filled with flowers and the sun beaming down on her face. "What?" She sat up in her bed and glanced around, "Um...." There bouquets of flowers everywhere and candles that weren't lit. Suddenly, the window blinds closed and the room became dark. She turned towards her window to find Matt with a red rose in one hand, "Hey."  
  
"Oh my gosh..." Amy started, almost choking. "Matt...I'm sorry we couldn't have dinner last ni-"  
  
"Ames, it's okay..." He handed her the rose, "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day." She looked down at her watch, "Matt, it's 11. Aren't you supposed to be at the autograph signing?"  
  
"Yeah, Jeff went without me. I'll be there in a few." Matt sat next to Amy, "You know, last night I was frantic about not having that dinner with you."  
  
"Same goes here."  
  
There was a pause for about 5 minutes when Matt spoke up, "And it dawned on me that the reason I went so crazy was that....I was in love with you."  
  
Amy's eyes bulged. It sounded like it was so easy for him to say. She knew she loved him but she didn't know if she IN LOVE with him. She looked him in the eyes, "Matt...I was trying to fight that feeling last night. I couldn't admit that I was in love with you...but...I am."  
  
Matt grinned, "So now what?"  
  
"What do you mean, now what? What's all this about?" Amy asked, giving him a slight peck on the lips.  
  
Matt smiled and kissed her back, "Just because we couldn't have dinner before Valentine's Day doesn't mean we can't have breakfast on Valentine's Day."  
  


*********************  


**There! THE END! It took me approximately an hour and a half to do because I was making it up as I went along. Really, cheesy, huh? Yeah, I know..but what the hell. I finished it right? it's a corny romance but what the hell?**


End file.
